<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>insatiable by captain_kriegy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619914">insatiable</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy'>captain_kriegy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Grey's Anatomy, Station 19 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:53:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25619914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captain_kriegy/pseuds/captain_kriegy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>maya and carina fluff and smut, set post-season 3.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maya Bishop/Carina DeLuca</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>184</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>insatiable</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Carina gets home from work, Maya is already in bed. Carina had gotten stuck at work late, and Maya was exhausted from trying to avoid sleeping during the day after getting home from her shift in the morning. Carina pulls off her clothes and all but collapses into bed with Maya, glad her girlfriend is also naked. Carina pulls her in, cuddling up with her so Maya is the small spoon. </p>
<p>“Hi, beautiful,” Maya says, smiling. “I missed you.” </p>
<p>“I missed you, too, bella,” Carina replies, leaning down for a soft kiss. They settle into their cuddle position, Carina’s breasts pressed against Maya’s back, arms around her waist. They snuggle and discuss their days, Carina absentmindedly running her hands all over Maya’s stomach and hips. Carina occasionally kisses Maya’s shoulder and neck, just soft little kisses. Maya tells Carina about how she went to Andy’s to help her with something and gives her the update on Sullivan’s recovery, which is more of the same. Maya places her hands over Carina’s, playing with her fingers as Carina then tells her a story about the delivery that kept her at work late. </p>
<p>When they first started dating, intimate and soft moments with Maya came in bits and spurts. Romance didn’t always come naturally to her. But over time, especially as Maya has started confronting her past and her family relationships and letting Carina in emotionally, she’s become more comfortable with intimacy. For the first time in her life, Maya likes the softness and intimacy of cuddling. She used to only cuddle as a favor to the person she was with or in certain moments of what she would term to be weakness. But now, she’s becoming someone who likes to cuddle up with her girlfriend after not seeing her for a few days. </p>
<p>Once the conversation falls quiet, Maya slides one of Carina’s hands up to cup her chest and turns her head a bit to give Carina a teasing look. Carina laughs and kisses her neck again as she slowly teases her breasts, squeezing gently and then playing with her nipples. Maya arches her back a little and rests her head on Carina’s shoulder. Carina trails soft kisses up her neck and over her jaw as she feels Maya’s nipples start to harden under her fingers. Maya subconsciously opens her legs a little, which makes Carina smirk and graze her thumbs over her nipples. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Maya mumbles, looking back at her. Carina’s heart flutters and she can’t help the smile that spreads across her face. She’ll never grow tired of hearing Maya tell her she loves her. Carina leans over to kiss her lips gently before kissing over to her ear. </p>
<p>“I love you, too,” Carina replies, sliding a hand between Maya’s legs, helping her spread them by draping one leg over her own hip. “Bella! You’re already wet,” Carina whispers deviously. Maya closes her eyes and blushes. Carina teases her for a minute, just spreading and gently rubbing her folds and circling her clit. Carina then brings her fingers up to Maya’s mouth so that Maya can suck on them for her. Maya teases her by grazing her teeth along Carina’s middle finger and gently nipping at them after getting them wet with her tongue. Carina pulls her fingers back out of Maya’s mouth and down her body, sliding them inside her in one move. A little moan escapes Maya’s throat at the feeling of two fingers pushing inside her. </p>
<p>Maya is generally pretty quiet during sex, and Carina loves that she knows each little sound and moan is completely authentic. She knows Maya only makes sounds when she loses a little bit of her control. Maya slowly tries to ride Carina’s fingers, bucking her hips. Carina moves them slowly intentionally, gently rubbing her g spot with each thrust. She lets her fingers still inside Maya and rubs little circles around her g spot before moving again. Over and over again she alternates stilling her fingers and thrusting nice and slow and steady. With each touch Carina feels more of Maya’s arousal drip down her fingers and hand, pooling at her wrist. Carina plays with Maya’s breasts with her free hand, just gentle moves, wanting to make this a slow build. </p>
<p>“So beautiful,” Carina whispers, kissing her cheek. She loves this, being able to touch Maya and give her pleasure while seeing Maya’s sweet and soft side come out. She’d worship Maya all day every day if she could. Carina moves to devour Maya’s neck and jaw, sucking and kissing and licking. She finds the spots she knows are the most sensitive on her neck and behind her ear and holds her hair to the side so she can suck on her sensitive skin, teasing her with her tongue and teeth as well. Maya lets out a heavy breath and Carina bites down on her neck in response. Maya’s little sounds and the feeling of Maya’s bare body under her hands and mouth make Carina undoubtedly aroused as well. </p>
<p>Carina brings her other hand down to tease and rub circles on Maya’s inner thigh, gently rubbing the space where her pubic bone meets her thigh with her thumb, until Maya lets out a little moan and a quiet, strained “please.” Carina finally gives in and touches her wet, swollen clit, moving her fingers in circles gently. She licks all of the skin she can reach on Maya’s neck before picking another spot, this time where her shoulder meets her neck, to start sucking on. Maya loves getting her neck sucked on, arching and giving Carina more room to work, even though it will mean more makeup time in the morning to cover up the marks. </p>
<p>Maya’s breathing picks up once Carina starts to rub her clit and move her fingers with a little bit of a steadier pace. Carina still keeps the pace slow to draw it out, but smiles against her bare skin knowing Maya’s going to get an orgasm soon enough. Carina starts to subconsciously roll her hips against Maya’s ass, finding a little bit of friction to help soothe her own arousal. </p>
<p>“Fuck, Carina,” Maya huffs, her voice strained. Carina chuckles against her neck and starts to move her fingers a little faster.</p>
<p>“You getting close, bambina?” Carina asks, just to tease. Maya lets a little whine slip from her mouth. She does not want to beg, but she feels more strongly about her orgasm than about her pride at the moment. </p>
<p>“Pleaseeee,” Maya begs, rolling her hips and arching against Carina. She pushes her ass back against Carina’s center and flexes her muscles to stimulate her girl a little. Carina moans and moves her fingers inside her a bit faster, using the faster rhythm to grind on Maya’s ass with each thrust of Maya’s hips. She makes sure to rub her g spot with each thrust, and adds a little more pressure on her clit.</p>
<p>“Ohhhhhh,” Maya moans, before closing her eyes. “I’m gonna cum,” she mumbles. Maya feels herself finally rushing towards the pleasure, her abs clenching in anticipation.</p>
<p>“Cum for me, bella,” Carina encourages. Being called a good girl breaks her, and Maya’s mouth falls open. She lets out a loud, uninhibited moan right next to Carina’s ear, and her vaginal muscles clamp down on Carina’s fingers hard. Carina stills her fingers but tries to press them against her g spot, feeling Maya’s soaked pussy pulsing while watching her face intently, taking in every moment of seeing her girl cum for her. She rubs Maya’s clit through her little aftershocks, until Maya is too sensitive and pushes her fingers away with a chuckle. Carina puts two of her fingers in Maya’s mouth and takes the other two in her own, sucking them clean. Carina has not missed an opportunity to put her fingers in Maya’s mouth since she discovered that Maya loves to suck on fingers, especially after they’ve been inside either of them. </p>
<p>“You are so wet on my ass right now,” Maya says with a laugh. It’s cute and endearing and Carina teasingly glares at her in response. Getting Maya off always gets her really wet, and the evidence is all over where Carina has been grinding on her ass. Carina rolls Maya onto her stomach and sits on her ass properly, and Maya gets cozy, adjusting herself so her chest is more comfortable against the sheets. Carina’s hands roam her hips and her back, her finger gently running down Maya’s spine as she starts to ride her ass. The first time she saw Maya from behind in just her underwear, the first night they had sex, Carina was hooked. She’d kissed every inch of Maya’s back, spread her legs, and eaten her out on her stomach as Maya had gripped the sheets and hung on for the ride. </p>
<p>“I’m close,” Carina admits. She loses control of her hips, them moving faster and faster, grinding against Maya’s soft skin, as she chases just a little bit more friction on her clit to throw her over.</p>
<p>“Feeling your wet pussy on my ass is what got me off,” Maya confesses, consciously flexing her glutes and moving her hips around a bit to give Carina a bit more friction. “I love it when you grind on me,” she adds, trying to work Carina up even more with her words. </p>
<p>Carina doesn’t need Maya to dirty talk her to get her there, but she loves it nonetheless. “Maya,” Carina moans, squeezing her hip with one hand and planting the other next to Maya’s body for stability as she feels her orgasm coming on. Carina’s head falls back and she cums silently, her body doing all of the talking. Maya feels Carina’s hips lose all control and feels her legs shake against her body and Carina tips forward when she loses her balance. Carina catches herself, falling forward so that she’s on her elbows hovering over Maya. She rests her head on Maya’s shoulder, and lets out a quiet whine as the endorphins set her body on fire. She mumbles a curse in Italian and Maya smirks. As much as she would love to have played a more active role in Carina’s orgasm, she can’t complain about getting to lay on her stomach and hear her girlfriend get off just from tribbing on her ass. </p>
<p>Carina rolls them over so Maya is on her back, and then leans down to finally kiss her girl. The kisses are soft as Carina savors every moment of her post-orgasm bliss, loving nothing more than the feeling of her lips on Maya’s. She captures her bottom lip and teases it with her tongue and teeth, before pulling back with a small smile and moving to kiss across her jaw line. Neither of them have to say anything, but they both appreciate the intimacy of the moment. Carina twirls Maya’s hair subconsciously as they share soft kisses and Maya’s fingers trace Carina’s jaw. Eventually, Maya slips her tongue into Carina’s mouth and then, the kiss heats up fast. Maya moans when Carina sucks on her tongue and then gasps when she tugs her bottom lip with her teeth. </p>
<p>Carina licks down her neck, across her collarbone, and between her breasts, before taking a moment to suck on Maya’s hard nipples. Carina loves how swollen and big they are in her mouth, especially compared to her own. She rolls her tongue over them and sucks them before gently grazing her teeth over them. Finally, she licks them and blows gently on both of them. Maya can’t help the strangled moan that falls from her lips as Carina treats her nipples. </p>
<p>“Stop teasing me,” Maya huffs, pushing Carina’s head down very gently but not-so-subtly. Carina can hear the urgency in her voice, and knows that means there’s almost certainly a flood waiting for her between Maya’s legs. She licks down her stomach and over her mound, Maya eagerly spreading her legs. Carina situates herself between them and holds them open before finally diving in to taste her. </p>
<p>Maya’s folds are soaked, and Carina couldn’t be more eager to eat her out. She quickly licks through her and then dips her tongue inside slowly so she can taste just how wet she is. She tries to angle her nose so she can breathe out of it while she thrusts her tongue in and out of Maya, Carina’s lips and nose and face getting wet. Maya gasps and grips her hair, tugging gently. Carina moves to slide her tongue out and replace it with her fingers, just licking Maya’s wet folds with her tongue. She glances up to watch Maya’s face, her eyes rolling back in pleasure as Carina teases her clit by licking circles around it. A quiet moan slips from Maya’s lips and Carina can’t help but smile. Maya has one hand gripping the sheets and the other in Carina’s hair, gently tugging, to try to keep her tongue on her clit. Carina starts thrusting faster with her fingers, curling them against Maya’s sensitive spot just how her girl likes. She then sucks on her folds, teasing her with her tongue while she does so, and Maya lets out a high pitched sound and tugs her hair again. Carina leans her shoulder on Maya’s thigh to try to keep her legs spread and let her free hand wander up her body, gently scratching her abs before touching her chest playfully.</p>
<p>“Yes,” Maya mumbles, arching her back and twirling Carina’s hair. The intimate gesture makes Carina smile against her. Carina moves her mouth to suck on a third finger for a moment before sliding it inside Maya nice and slow. Maya was getting so wet that she was losing friction with just the two fingers, and she knows how much Maya likes penetration. </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Maya moans. Carina is careful to slow her pace to let Maya get used to the third finger inside her. Maya has other plans, however, and starts bucking her hips in anticipation. Carina gently pinches her nipple and scrapes her teeth on her wet folds in response, and then eagerly watches Maya bite down hard on her lip to try to muffle a moan.</p>
<p>Carina wants to make it last. She works her fingers nice and slow. She only teases her clit, spending most of her time licking and sucking the rest of her pussy. She grazes the undersides of her breasts with her short nails to tease her. Maya suddenly gasps and tugs her hair a bit harder, just enough to hurt a little. “Pleeeaase,” Maya moans.</p>
<p>Not wanting to torture her girl, Carina finally starts moving her fingers faster and licking her clit. Maya starts letting out little moans in time with Carina’s thrusts, the three fingers filling and stretching her. Carina can feel her starting to tighten around her fingers, making it harder to reach her g spot. Carina starts licking her clit with a purpose, being intentional about each lick. Maya glances down and lets out a strained moan at the sight of Carina’s head between her legs. </p>
<p>“Ohhhh,” she moans, feeling pleasure starting to pool in her stomach. She’s close and she almost can’t take it anymore. Carina pinches her nipple gently and then takes her hand back down, running it through her wet folds for a moment and then tilting Mayas hips up and grabbing her ass playfully.</p>
<p>“Oh my god,” Maya moans, unable to control herself, knowing what’s coming. She says Carina’s name almost incoherently when Carina slowly pushes her finger inside her ass. Her head falls back and she resigns herself to letting Carina have all the control. Carina starts to match the rhythm of both of her hands in time with each lick on her sensitive clit. It takes Maya a full moment to register that she’s hearing herself moan, her free hand gripping the sheets hard. Having three fingers in her pussy and one in her ass and Carina’s mouth on her is more than she can handle. It’s pure bliss and she feels the tightening in her abs and the clenching of her muscles already. Maya gasps, tugging Carina’s hair a little harder than she meant to. Carina isn’t bothered by the little bit of pain—she can tell Maya is completely losing her mind and that’s all she cares about in the moment.</p>
<p>“I’m there,” Maya adds, right before she finally cums. Carina feels her muscles tighten around her fingers and her thighs quiver against her. There’s nothing she loves more than the look of pure bliss on Maya’s face when she has a really good orgasm, and seeing every inch of her bare body respond to it. Carina slowly pulls her fingers out of Maya, not wanting to overwhelm her, but keeps licking her, just because she wants to, until Maya pushes on her head to tell her she’s too sensitive. </p>
<p>Carina eagerly climbs up her body, licking her stomach and over her breasts before putting her tongue straight in Maya’s mouth. Maya chuckles and takes the opportunity to taste herself on Carina’s tongue before kissing her girl sweetly.</p>
<p>“What the fuck did you just do to me,” Maya says with a chuckle, and Carina laughs and kisses her again. Maya notices how messy Carina’s hair is and then remembers tugging a bit hard. She puts a hand in her hair and gently rubs her scalp.</p>
<p>“Did I tug too hard?” Maya asks, concerned. “I’m sorry. You know I wasn’t trying to get rough, I just wasn’t thinking.” </p>
<p>“No, no, it’s okay, bella,” Carina promises. “It felt good.” </p>
<p>Maya nods and Carina adjusts them so that Maya is curled into her side, head on her chest. Carina kisses the top of her head and holds her close. </p>
<p>“Want to shower?” Maya asks, thinking about where Carina's finger has just been. </p>
<p>“Five minutes,” Carina replies. She never wants to let go of Maya, holding her close. </p>
<p>“Once we get in the shower, it’s my turn to finally get my hands on you,” Maya proposes, her eyes lighting up.</p>
<p>“How are you still turned on?” Carina asks, laughing at her girlfriend’s antics. Maya would go all night if she let her. “You are, what do you call that? Insatiable.”</p>
<p>“Excuse me, I haven’t gotten to touch you at all since you got home,” Maya insists, leaning up to kiss Carina’s lips gently. “Who said you get to have all the fun.”</p>
<p>“Oh, the girl who just had two orgasms isn’t having the fun then?” </p>
<p>Maya glares at her and shakes her head, a smile on her face. “It’s. My. Turn.” </p>
<p>“Anytime, bella,” Carina replies, giving Maya a similar smile and kissing her again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! this is my first time posting maya &amp; carina, so please let me know what you think. and let's all celebrate stefania being promoted to regular on station 19! </p>
<p>also, i have a maya/carina/andy/sullivan foursome oneshot that i've written that, with some editing, could become publishable. let me know if you'd have any interest in that / if i should post it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>